One Stupid Prank
by Debbo Kakashi Hatake
Summary: Itachi is the student body president of the school. What happens when he is asked to monitor his brother's class and Sasuke decides to play a 'harmless' trick on him? ItaSasu. Gif Fic for Asphodel Winter!
1. Itachi's Grand Welcome

Yo guys! This fic is actually for my friend, Asphodel Winter XD Hope you'll enjoy it! Especially you, AWe-chan! :D

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke stood at the far end of the school corridor as screaming girls could be heard from afar. He inwardly chuckled, "It's going to be hell for brother," He muttered under his breath. He took a glance at the crowd that was surrounding Uchiha Itachi.

"ITACHI! We love you!" The fan girls screamed as Itachi strolled right into the school, his million-dollar sunglasses on. His face expressed disgust and annoyance as he brushed past the girls, who were hyperventilating at the moment, "Oh, my gosh! Uchiha Itachi just touched me?!" They squealed. Itachi just rolled his eyes and walked on.

"Hey, Sasuke," Itachi winked at his younger brother as the other girls stared jealously at him.

"Why does he get all the attention?"

"He's SO mine! You can't take him!"

"Isn't that his brother?"

"I heard he's incest- and bisexual too!"

_Annoying pests. _Itachi shook his head as he entered the male washroom. The crowd waited outside of the room, eagerly wanting to catch his handsome face, for once. After all, he never did look straight in anyone's eye- well, except for his dear brother.

Sasuke just smirked. He liked to see how his brother's life was so troublesome and his wasn't as. Shikamaru always said that was just self-consolation, but Sasuke never did like his brother's lifestyle. Well, let's put it simply- getting chased around by stupid dumb-blondes was not very appealing to the guy.

Not that he wasn't popular or anything. In his class, he was known as the 'Itachi-substitute'. The girls fought over him and he was known for his cool demeanor. But, of course, his group of fan girls couldn't compare to Itachi's. Since Itachi was older and had a bigger cohort of students that was the same level, naturally more girls wanted a piece of him.

"Sasukeeeee!" Sakura yelled when she saw the younger Uchiha standing outside his locker. Sasuke shot her a very puzzled look and went on to Biology class. But, of course it didn't stop the very persistent pink-haired student from chasing him.

"Hi Sasuke! How are you today?" Sasuke decided to ignore the troublesome girl's words and just gave her a nod, which usually meant 'shut-up-or-I'll-have-you-killed'. _Well, I hope that nod would stop her. _

Oh, but he was very wrong. She continued ranting about yesterday's events. Sasuke just wished he could think up of a plan that will quickly and effectively getting rid of her. But, unlike his friend, Shikamaru Nara, he was lacking in the brains department (his mind was only good for Science and Mathematics) and no matter what he thought of, his thoughts would either turn out to be rubbish or the stupid girl would cut in, therefore losing his brilliant plan in the process.

As he entered the classroom, Yamanaka Ino glared at Haruno, at the same time complaining to Hinata that Sasuke 'should be hers and only hers', who just nodded from time to time. Hinata wasn't very interested in Sasuke. After all, she found a boyfriend in Uzumaki Naruto, who was at the moment talking to Shikamaru.

"Do you like Temari or Neji? Be honest!"

"You troublesome blonde, no, I like neither." Shikamaru sighed as he placed a bookmark in his diary. Temari and Neji were both a grade higher than them, but they always hanged out with the Nara deer and rumours have been circulating he was double-crossing the two. (Talk about possessive.) Naruto eyed the prized possession, "What's in there?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, pointing to the cover, "It says '_diary_' here. I didn't know you can see as well as you can hear." Sasuke lazily threw his sling bag onto his table and sat down between Uzumaki and Nara.

"Hey." Sasuke greeted his two best friends. Naruto grinned while Shika waved but the both of them were just deadlocked in their staring competition, unable to take their eyes off each other.

"Sasuke! Get that diary from him!" Naruto ordered the younger Uchiha as the latter smirked, "My pleasure," Without much trouble, he swiftly snatched the book from his best friend's hand and happily gave it to Uzumaki.

"WOAH!"

Naruto threw the book to the ground and leaned his back against the wall. It…It was terrible, horrible and… **Lovesick**! "Are you an imposter?!" He shouted, running around the classroom. Sasuke could hardly believe his eyes either. Well, it wasn't as terrifying as Naruto depicted it to be (or wanted it to be) but, it wasn't quite- err- Shikamaru-like.

There, on the pages of his diary, was **ONE** word.

He wasn't even sure if it was a word.

Ino stared at him in awe as the younger Hyuuga began to giggle. You see, the former always liked to imagine Shikamaru had a thing for her. Well, until now. There it was, it was the most prominent word that Shikamaru had written in his diary. And it was sure to haunt him for the rest of his life.

'_**ShikaNeji.'**_

It was repeated in all types of writing style- from cursive to just innocent scribbles, there you have it. ShikaNeji.

Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly as his other classmates just sniggered and smirked at the notebook for the whole world to see. "How could you do this to me?!" Yamanaka shouted at the genius as he stormed out of the classroom, tears stinging her eyes. Naruto smiled at Hinata, as if saying '_Yay! The bitch is gone!_' Hinata just shook her head and giggled once more.

Sasuke could swear Shikamaru was going to die from embarrassment until Itachi came through the door, with their teacher (who's also Gaara's brother), Kankuro.

"Class, Itachi will be here to monitor the class for our principal." Kankuro announced. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Principal?" He wondered out loud. _Oh right. He became student body president last semester. _

Shikamaru almost immediately grabbed and closed the book the moment the older Uchiha walked past. _That was close. _Shikamaru heaved a sigh of relieve as he placed the book into his bag.

The three boys exchanged glances.

Oh, with Itachi here,

It's going to be _**clean, good fun**_.

* * *

Hehe. Hoped you liked it! Oh and don't worry Winter and Toxic. I'll be updating 'Thirteen Troublesome Questions' soon and upload your LavixKanda fic in no time :D In the meantime, hope you'll review and favourite! Haha. XD


	2. Untidy Scrawl

Hi guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! :D I hope this chapter's okay :D On with the show!

* * *

Sasuke took a quick glance at his brother and grinned. He knew the perfect plan. He kicked Shikamaru, "Oi, dobe, I got an idea!" He whispered to his friend as the latter sighed, "Firstly, dobe is only officially reserved for that nut head there," Shikamaru gestured towards Naruto, who was at moment, still a little dumbfounded about Shikamaru's crazy obsession about Neji.

"Secondly, your brother is not a dumbass like that dumb blonde," He pointed to Yamanaka. "So, it won't be easy to fool him. Plus, Nara Shikamaru doesn't do troublesome stuff that needs him to lift a finger." Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head. _'Same old Nara.' _

"It doesn't matter whether you like it or not- just do it!" The younger Uchiha hissed at the lazy ninja. Shikamaru simply shook his head, clearing stating he wasn't going to do it, no matter how good the offer was. I mean, the Nara family _always _resists temptation. Don't they? But, of course, with such a motivational speaker like our Uchiha here, the whole thing is a different ball game.

"Well, I guess I just have to tell Neji he has a secret admirer…" Sasuke smirked. Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched and glared at his best friend, "If you ever do it, you're dead." Sasuke's smirk grew larger, "Try me."

Sasuke swore he heard the Nara mutter a 'shit' under his breath as he took a deep breath.

"Fine. What the heck do you want me to do?"

The Sharingan user laughed evilly, "Here's how it goes…"

--

"Itachi! Pss, Itachi!" Naruto whispered to the older boy. The latter shot the blonde a quizzical look and turned away. The brunette obviously ignored the Uzumaki- after all; the principal always said 'lessons came before everything'.

Shikamaru stifled a yawn as he shot a 'I-told-you-so' glance at the younger Uchiha. But, being a stubborn one, he wasn't exactly going to give up just yet. He grabbed his brother's History textbook from underneath of his study desk and threw it to the Nara.

'Read what's in it!' Sasuke mouthed to Shikamaru as the latter curiously raised an eyebrow. What could be any good in reading a History textbook, for crying out loud? There was no _Hyuuga_ in- No, wait, that wasn't it. He meant there was no _fun_ in reading something that happened ten thousand years ago! (Though he did mention it would be nice reading about Neji's past…)

The Nara rolled his eyes as he opened the book. _'Don't tell me there's going to be something stupid like a-'_

Shikamaru's thoughts were interrupted when he laid eyes on the torn and tattered first page. His habit of twitching his eyebrows came back again as he blinked, not believing what he was seeing. Wait a minute! What…?

"How the heck did you-?!"

"Shush!" The younger Uchiha placed his right palm over his best friend's mouth as he attempted to keep the Nara quiet.

"I stole it from his room." He whispered close to Shikamaru's ear, in order not to attract too much of an attention from Kankuro or his brother. (Who, he was pretty sure, was going to slaughter him if he ever found out about this) Oh, don't blame the History book! Blame Itachi's untidy scrawl found on _the _page. It was much more embarrassing than our dear Nara's experience earlier on.

Much more.

And it was…

"Sasuke, Shikamaru. What are you doing reading History in my Mathematics lesson?" Kankuro questioned the boys as he caught sight of the duo inspecting- eh- 'History'.

"Urh, nothing." Sasuke quickly said.

"Well, we were wondering where Algebra came from." Shikamaru lazily answered Kankuro's answer.

"Very funny, Mr. Nara." Kankuro managed to project his voice above the laughter of the class. Shikamaru just shrugged, "You asked a question, so I gave you an answer." Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend. Oh, my gosh. Trust Nara Shikamaru to come up with such lame jokes.

Kankuro sighed, "Oh Shikamaru. No wonder your mother said you were hard to handle."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. _'Since when did…?'_

Oh right. The bloody parent-teachers meeting last semester. He couldn't forget how much his mother had complained to his teacher. Therefore he concluded that women were troublesome creatures.

Especially Mothers in the Nara family.

Sasuke just bit his lip, a lousy attempt at trying not to laugh. Well, it was because _somebody _had been outside of the classroom, seeing how well Shikamaru could debate.

"Ah, Neji. Finally, you're here. Did you get the test papers?"

The Nara felt his heart skip a beat.

'_Neji's here?!'_

"Yes. It's all here." The Hyuuga prodigy gingerly placed the pile of papers on the table, as he stopped to catch a breath.

"Well, you best run along now. You'll be late for Biology lesson if you don't hurry." Kankuro smiled warmly at his favourite student as Neji began to turn towards the exit. The latter nodded, appreciating the concern his teacher showered him with.

Before leaving, however, the Hyuuga turned around again, "Shikamaru?"

Almost immediately, Shikamaru's hazel eyes caught Neji's beautiful lilac ones as he looked at him.

"You were saying you wanted to know Algebraic History?"

Shikamaru nodded his head vigorously, though he hardly knew what the Hyuuga was talking about.

"Meet me at the cafeteria after school." Neji gave him a small smile and rushed off to Biology class.

The Nara, on the other hand, just smirked and caught a glimpse of Sasuke laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't blame you. After all, love's blind, no?"

The whole class started laughing again as Kankuro opened his mouth to shut them up.

Itachi just sat there, amused. Yet, a little bit of curiosity was lingering within his heart. The History book looked oddly familiar. I mean, didn't that look like his…?

But the older Uchiha dismissed the whole incident entirely, considering the fact that no one has managed to get into his gothic-decorated room since he was a small baby. Hey, no one can be smart enough to surpass the great Uchiha Itachi's self-made security system, right?

…Though the Uchiha totally forgot his younger brother was no longer that four year-old little brother anymore.

* * *

Here you go! Hoped you like it! Please review! :D


	3. Cockroach Alert

Yo guys! I'm back! Thanks to those who reviewed the first two chapters! I now bring you- chapter 3!

* * *

Sasuke turned to look at Shikamaru. The latter just shook his head and threw the textbook back. "Repeat after me- I am not going to get myself involved in this!" Shikamaru shivered at the thought of Itachi slicing them up into pieces- like how his mother chops the meat up every night before dinner. Just the mere thought of it sent a tingling sensation down his spine.

"You have to help me! If brother ever finds out-!"

"No!" The Nara cut into Sasuke's sentence, with a note of finality in his voice, "You are not dragging me into this mess." Shikamaru sighed. '_Oh gosh… I sound like my mother… Those Uchihas are so troublesome…_'

Before the younger Uchiha could utter another word, Shikamaru kicked his leg. Sasuke sent a glare his way, but it quickly dissolved the moment he laid eyes on his teacher. Kankuro raised his eyebrow, keeping his eyes focused on the two, as if warning them, 'you better not be talking in my class if not you'll be blasted all the way to Iruka.'

In the school, Iruka-sensei was widely known for his strictness and punishment methods. Not to mention the piles of homework he gave his students everyday.

It was just torture.

On the other hand, it was every student's dream to sit for Kakashi-sensei's class. He was _always _at least half an hour late, never strict, and never gives homework- though he practices a lot of teamwork- hence; the amount of joint project works in his class was a lot more than all the other teachers' classes.

But everybody liked project work- simply because they can just leave it to the 'specialists' for the particular subject. Sasuke was good in Mathematics and Japanese, Sakura wasn't all too bad at Science, Shikamaru was really good in Design and Technology (thanks to his strategic approach at things) and Naruto was okay in English.

To tell you the truth, Sasuke was rather amused at the two teachers' approaches, since they were both dating and all. So, opposites do attract after all. During lunch period one time, Shikamaru said he saw Kankuro teasing the both of them- resulting in a broken nose, which the class made fun of the next day. You can never be too frank with Iruka-sensei- as Kankuro learned it the hard way.

"I told you," Shikamaru pointed to the book. "This will definitely get us in trouble!" Shikamaru didn't want any trouble at all. Didn't he say that he wanted his life to be simple and peaceful? Unlike this! This book was sure to ruin his perfect image of high school (not that it was really perfect from the start). He will be in Itachi's 'hate' list for a long time to come, and he seriously didn't want that.

As he heard from the so-called genius over there, Itachi was a very… vengeful person. He could be at a cold war at anyone he likes and those eyes of his would flare up just like that. Although he never showed his emotions, those eyes… just said everything.

Well, but you can't compare the two brothers. They are just as vengeful, though Sasuke couldn't really hide his emotions as well as Itachi. When he's really angry, he'll just show it to your face, ignorant about the fact it could get him in lots of trouble.

…Especially if it's Naruto. They can be little kids bickering at times.

Sasuke knew Itachi would be really mad at him. But, in fact, he really wanted to know the truth. The truth in that sentence. Did Itachi really mean it? Or was it just a dare? Shikamaru sighed. He knew it had partly to do with laughs or pranks. But it had a meaning to it as well. To the younger Uchiha, it was a very important question that needed to be answered.

But, still… Shikamaru wasn't about to take the risk for that person's sake.

"Nara Shikamaru, don't you want a good laugh?"

"No, I want a good _life_."

"…Really, can you be a risk-taker for once?"

"Well, I have taken my share of the risk by befriending you."

Sasuke groaned, "Alright, fine. We'll keep it a secret- for the moment."

Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you-"

"COCKROACH!" Ino suddenly jumped out of her chair.

"COCKROACHHH!" She screamed and jumped into Chouji's arms. The latter stared at her weirdly, obviously thinking what the big deal was. Kankuro groaned and lightly slapped himself on the head, "Ino, it's only a cockroach."

Itachi looked at the blonde and raised an eyebrow, his emotionless face still in place.

Sasuke could sense a small sadistic laugh that he was expecting from his brother, but the latter kept his face perfectly straight.

Completely unaware of the plan his younger brother was cooking up.

"Kankuro-sensei! I want this pest out of the room!" Yamanaka shouted at her teacher. Kankuro sighed. It was impossible to keep up with the dear Ino's requests- but they still had to. After all, her father was the principal of the school and Mr. Yamanaka was a little biased towards his daughter...

"Everybody, out of here. I'll get the cleaner to clear this mess…" Kankuro's voice trailed off as he went to get the janitor. Ino ran to Sasuke, trying to get his attention.

"Sasuke! The pest! Aren't you going to do anything about it?!"

Sasuke and Shikamaru smirked. The latter knew he was going to add something very sarcastic. That was Sasuke's nature, all right.

"Oh well… I can't do anything about it."

"Why?! Sasuke, you're my hero. How can you say such things?!"

"After _it _is the principal's daughter… I don't want my brother in trouble."

Ino's jaw dropped. Shikamaru sniggered as he followed Sasuke out of the classroom, leaving the dumb blonde to think.

…Though Sasuke kind of doubt she had the ability to think.

* * *

Here you go! Hehe. Hoped you enjoyed it! Please review and I'll get motivated! (meaning another chapter on its way!) :D


	4. Gotta Find You

Yo! I've been surprising myself today. I paid attention and took down notes in every single lesson (including Chinese Literature!), revised History for the next day, and now this. Yes. I thought I was never going to get this done! :D Well, it's actually because I looked through the encouraging reviews for the last few chapters again. Thanks! Hope you will enjoy this! :D Oh and, before we get started, let me warn you that Sasuke's mind is a bit romantic. Heh. :)

* * *

"Hit it! No, it went there! No, it went this way! AH!"

Screams and cries could be heard outside of the classroom as Ino pointed to the cockroach, disgusted and frightened. Sasuke and Shikamaru both shot a glance her direction, a smirk plastered on their faces. Naruto, who was standing beside them, actually thought she was already as calm as she could possibly be.

Yamanaka wasn't particularly bright.

Naruto remembered when he placed a toy lizard into the dumb blonde's sandwich. Gosh, the mess she made in the cafeteria that day… (She only calmed down when Shikamaru told her that Sasuke thought the lizard looked fake from the start.)

Meanwhile, poor Kankuro held the dusty broom and started to slam the end of the stick on the floor, somewhat aimlessly I might add. 'I must make sure that stupid Mr. Yamanaka raises my salary by at least ten percent…' He told himself mentally. All this work and no pay makes Kankuro an angry teacher! Ino screamed again, "NO! It's here!" The Mathematics teacher groaned for the millionth time and wacked the floor. Scream again. Whack again. Scream. Whack. Scream. Whack. Oh, you get the bloody picture.

Sasuke tore his eyes away from the amusing scene to find his gaze fixed on Itachi. The older Uchiha stood coolly at one corner of the hallway, leaning on his locker. Sasuke noticed his brother's onyx eyes looked distant- as if he was thinking about something. The younger Uchiha sighed inwardly as he took another quick glance at the textbook he was holding in his hand. Did Itachi really mean what he said? Did he love him the way it was being said in there? These questions began floating around in his mind and anxiety clouded his heart.

_I need to find you. I just got to find you._

His marks on his face, his eyes, his hair… Everything about him was gorgeous. Even if that mouth of his don't always curl up in a smile.

_I'm painting all my dreams the colour of your smile._

"Why do I have to fall in love with you?" His mind chided his heart. But it was inevitable. Nothing can pull them away from each other. Their love was like a bond that was created a thousand years ago- no amount of strength would be able to break through it.

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday_

He always feels a strong magnetic radius surrounding the older Uchiha. Like he has got to be there by his side whenever he lays eyes on him. But, only time will tell if Itachi feels the same.

_Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me…_

"Oi, what's up?" Nara waved a lazy hand over the onyx-eyed boy's eyes.

"You seem…clueless and lost. And here I thought Uchiha Sasuke was actually problem-free." Shikamaru grinned as he punched Sasuke's shoulder playfully. Naruto stared weirdly at the latter with his big, round, deep blue eyes. Sasuke sighed, "Oh nothing, I was just..."

"...You were just occupied, day-dreaming, thinking what you should do to Itachi next..." Naruto smirked as he saw the Uchiha blush a little and clear his throat, "Am I smart or what!" Uzumaki slapped the back of his friend. Shikamaru patted Sasuke's shoulder, "Don't think about it too much. If he has the guts to admit, he will admit it." Naruto rolled his eyes and glared at the Nara, "You're only saying that because you don't want to get involved in anyone of Sasuke's pranks."

Sasuke smirked, "More like because Neji just proclaimed his 'love' for our deer friend..."

Shikamaru groaned as Naruto laughed amusingly, "Shut up about that already!" He snapped at the younger Uchiha. Naruto laughed even harder, holding his stomach, "I...can't...breathe...!" Uzumaki could feel the pain in his gut as he continued making fun of the Nara. Sasuke smiled his first genuine smile in years.

_Love can always be the butt of jokes._

"Stop laughing!" Shikamaru kicked the blonde in the knee. Sasuke glanced over at Itachi, his eyes searching for an answer in him. The sight of the older student just took his breath away. Soon, he could feel his heart skip a beat, and gradually, it stopped completely. Just like that.

_But it will always be there deep down in our hearts, just waiting for the right person to give it to._

Just then, Itachi seemed to have read his little brother's mind and walked towards Sasuke. The latter tried his best to hold back an involuntary blush as the older Uchiha moved every little step closer. Shikamaru winked at his best friend, as if reassuring him, "It'll be alright! I promise!" The brunette felt a grateful smile warm his heart. But he still couldn't stop himself.

_Thump…_

Closer…

_Thump…_

Even closer…

A **halt**.

A _breath_.

A sentence.

"Hello, little brother."

* * *

REVIEWS! It helps to save my fanfiction stories! So if you want more, REVIEW MORE! :D


	5. Infatuated Idiot

Yo! What's up? I have uploaded another chapter! Yes, after all this while. Well, let's just say I was in a mood to write something light-hearted. :D :) Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke just stood there and unconsciously took in a deep breath.

Itachi was here.

Shikamaru cleared his throat, nudging the younger Uchiha, as if saying, _"You're looking like an infatuated idiot." _Once Sasuke got the message, his fists and jaw relaxed in an almost awkward position. Shikamaru saw a smirk curl up on the older Uchiha's mouth, but it quickly disappeared, leaving only his usual frown.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked in his usual bored voice, turned away from his older brother and stared at the floor, avoiding Itachi's powerful gaze that could possibly make Sasuke's legs feel wobbly and weak and his heart racing to the speed of sound. Possibly.

Itachi sighed and gingerly closed the locker, crossing his muscular arms across his chest. Sasuke had to stop himself from nose bleeding. Those muscular arms and abs of his were doing the worst possible damage a man could do.

"Well, I had nothing to do anyway. Just wanted to see if my History textbook is here somewhere…" Itachi shook his head as he rummaged through Sasuke's locker, "No, nothing here…"

Sasuke and Shikamaru exchanged glances. History textbook?!

Shikamaru slapped his forehead, "Ah, I should have seen this coming…" He muttered under his breath, blaming himself for not warning that infatuated idiot about Itachi's History class.

_(But of course, the other three-quarters of the blame was being put on Sasuke's shoulders for being crazily head-over-heels on his older brother in the first place. Nara Shikamaru never lets anyone off so easily.) _

Now they were all in deep trouble.

"Now, why do you want it, Itachi?" The raven-haired boy pretended to sound casual, but Shikamaru could hear the nervousness creep up and onto his words. Sweat trickled down his forehead even though outside was a nice winter day.

"Sasuke, are you okay? How can you be sweating in this cold?" Itachi shook his head and held a tissue in his hand, wiping Sasuke's forehead dry. Shikamaru saw the younger Uchiha blushing like a forest on wild fire as the older one lightly touched his skin.

'_And I thought Uchiha Sasuke was emotionless… I thought wrong.'_

"There you go. Tell me if you need anything else." Itachi smiled warmly as Sasuke held back another blush rush (as Naruto calls Sasuke's frequent blushes) as it began to threateningly appear on his fair skin.

"Brother, you haven't answered my question." Sasuke stared at his brother.

"I have History after this. And I can't find it in my locker or in my room…"

Sasuke bit his lip, turning to the Nara, asking for help. Shikamaru didn't want to help, or get involved this messy love thing for one minute, but seeing the raven-haired boy plead for help with his dazzling hazel eyes… Let's face it. It was hard to say no.

But, before the pineapple head could say a word, a scream vibrated throughout the corridor.

"Itachi loves Sasuke?!" Sakura pointed to the textbook the younger Uchiha was holding onto. Sasuke's eyes widened and he twirled behind to see what was wrong.

Little did he know, the book was hanging half-open in midair. Just centimeters away from Itachi's name, there were the words. Those words meant everything to Sasuke.

_I solemnly swear that I will always love Uchiha Sasuke, the love of my life forever and ever. Our love will __**never**__ die out._

Naruto pointed to the Uchiha's hand when the latter shot him a questioning glance. The younger Uchiha's palms were so sweaty; the textbook was slipping off his hand.

Itachi's jaw dropped and, finally showing some emotion, had a shocked look on his pale face.

Without thinking, Shikamaru grabbed his comrade's arm and raced through the halls of the school, saving his friend from embarrassment.

Or at least for the meantime.

"Come back here! Boys!" Kankuro groaned as the boys hurried off, somewhere which was as far away from that classroom as they possibly could.

"Stupid, I thought you were a cool guy. Turned out, you are just as infatuated with Itachi as Sakura is infatuated with you." Shikamaru stopped at the science lab, catching his breath while glaring at the younger Uchiha.

"Hey, you aren't any better, Mrs. Hyuuga." Sasuke playfully stuck out his tongue and lightly punched his friend on the shoulder.

"You owe me one." Shikamaru scowled at his best friend.

"Hell yeah I do."

"...And don't compare me to that annoying pink-haired rat."

* * *

Hahaha. How was it? Did I make Sasuke a tad too OOC? Constructive critism will be alright. Just a gentle reminder, flames are not welcomed. And THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! :D It really made me feel all happy :3 Haha. I'll update soon! :)

-Debbo xoxo


	6. Paedophile Itachi

Hello! How are you guys? I have uploaded another chapter! A round of applause for me! :D Enjoy this and hope you like it! :D

* * *

Itachi blinked. Curiosity lingered in his onxy eyes as they followed the boy's trail. Itachi saw the younger Uchiha look back at him apologectically and in a blink of an eye, he turned back to the direction he was heading and rushed off, somewhat awkwardly he thought.

"Itachi, you paedophile, why are you standing here for?" His friend, Hoshigaki Kisame, playfully punched the older Uchiha on his shoulder, grinning. The latter gave him his infamous glare. Kisame immediately shut his mouth and tried to play innocent. Tried. But he couldn't because his eyes weren't as doe-like as Sasuke's. In fact, his small, white eyes looked nothing like it.

"I'm not a paedophile, idiot." Itachi coolly said as he slowly turned sideways to face his blue-skinned friend. He hated people who called him that. And incest freak. What's wrong with being incest? What's wrong with liking someone whom you've known for almost half of your life? He may like someone who is rather young, but really. He deserved a better name than that. At least Itachi thought so.

"By the way, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here."

Kisame shrugged, pointing to the class.

"Well, I heard commotion and decided to come take a look, since I've gone out to take a toliet break."

"Toliet break, my ass. You must have been seducing some girl in the toilet." The Uchiha said, noting the lipstick smudge on the side of his mouth.

"Like you've never dreamt of doing it with Sasuke before..." Hoshigaki muttered under his breath, glaring at the older Uchiha. Itachi stared back, this time with his menacing onxy eyes which was much more terrifying than Kisame's small, white ones. In fact, Kisame swore some students jumped in shock as they caught a glance of those eyes.

Withouht further warning, Itachi jabbed his fish friend in the waist. The latter could feel the immense pain that overwhelmed his entire body, as the former smirked in sadistic delight.

"You say it one more time and I make sure you get expelled."

Kisame shrugged and smacked his hand away from his waist.

"We'll see."

--

Sasuke looked around the science lab. Hmm. Nothing to mess about, I guess... He thought as he paced up and down, holding up a test tube or a beaker every few seconds or so, just for fun. Shikamaru, being as lazy as usual, slumped back down to a chair and began playing around with the acids - pouring it in and out, cleaning the test tube and thus, repeating the cycle yet again.

"Are we going to just sit here and wait 'till school is over?" Sasuke groaned, picking up a test tube he accidentally dropped. Oops. Better throw it away, or else they'll ask me to pay for that.

Shikamaru rolled his hazel eyes, "Of course not. I just haven't thought of a plan yet..."

"Well, then hurry up smarty pants, we don't have all day." Sasuke began mindlessly doodling on the table he was at. He sighed. What a day. If only he had the courage to tell Itachi how he felt was exactly how he felt as well...

But really, that's another story all together. Right now, they had to figure out a non-awkward way of ending this - and in a nice way too.

"I don't know why I get myself in stuff like this. Especially when I told myself a million times not to." Shikamaru glared at the younger Uchiha as the latter shot him a smirk.

"Well, you can't resist my charm. And my doe-like eyes."

"Haha, I'm laughing myself to death."

"I can tell."

Then, something was outside. A loud, heavy breathing could be heard as Sasuke strained his ears. _Ha...Ha...Ha..._ The heavy breathing grew louder and louder.

Shikamaru stared, his eyes dead locked on the door. _Creakk. _The door creaked once more as it moved slightly to the left. The intruder's hand was visible, but the figure quickly retracted his hand, Sasuke feeling the movement of the intruder's feet as he inched further away from the big, orange door at the entrance of the lab.

Blue sandals. A hand. A nose. A mouth.

Who was he?

If he was a guy in the first place.

Bam!

The figure fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"AH!"

The figure moaned in agony. Shikamaru and Sasuke ran to the door.

"It's you?!"

* * *

How was it? I hoped it was okay! Arigato for taking a look at this chapter! :) (and yes, I have ended it in another cliffhanger! But this one's more obvious. Haha.)


	7. Anonymity

Yo! Yes, I have finally updated. I hope you'll like this chapter! :)

* * *

"Naruto. I should have known." Shikamaru sighed.

"Hey, you guys just ran off without me! What was I suppose to do?"

"Well, you could have given us a call, instead of hanging outside like a mysterious person." Sasuke spat back. Shikamaru smirked.

"Uchiha got frightened because of you."

"I was NOT." Sasuke glared at the both of them, while Naruto sniggered. It wasn't exactly a common sight for the younger Uchiha to be seen shivering with fright. Sasuke's onyx eyes travelled around the corridor, just in case someone was following Uzumaki.

"I'm not that stupid. I won't be followed."

"How would you know? You're the dumbest among the three of us, so I rather we take precaution." Sasuke looked at the blonde with his best stoic face.

"What?! Come on, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. What could happen?"

"Anything."

Just when Shikamaru said that, Sasuke thought he caught sight of a certain pink-haired female scurrying along the corridor. She wasn't actually in sight, but Sasuke could feel footsteps and a glimpse of her fuchsia hair at the corner. He also could hear panting, somehow.

"…You see?" Shikamaru and Sasuke both said in unison as Naruto crossed his arms across his chest and pouted. Everybody makes mistakes! Just because he was supposedly the stupidest of them all, means he always has to make mistakes? Sometimes, the blonde just felt a little left out from his smarter friends.

"Sakura, I know you're here." Sasuke kept his stare at the spot where he last saw Sakura's hair. Then, slowly, but surely, Sakura emerged from behind one of the walls, somewhat frightened by the brunette's gaze.

'_That strong, powerful gaze. Never has he looked at me with such a serious motive. The feeling was just…indescribable.'_

Haruno folded her arms across her chest, standing nervously as she waited for someone – anyone – to speak. Her emerald green eyes searched for the slightest sign of life in the three boys. The scary thing was that they weren't moving at all, they weren't even showing emotion in their eyes. Yes, not even Naruto.

"Are you ever going to speak?" Sakura looked at all of them.

"No." Sasuke yawned as he stretched his arms.

"You just spoke, you idiot." Shikamaru pointed out.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Shikamaru and Sasuke can be such babies sometimes, fighting over the most trivial things. But, of course, if he wants to, Sasuke can be a jerk to almost anybody – especially Naruto.

"What are you doing here?!" Naruto shouted at the pink-haired student, irritated at the fact that she followed him all the way here just to see stupid Sasuke. What was so good about him that all the girls start falling for him? Well, except Hinata of course.

"I just wanted -"

Before Sakura could go on, the four of them heard footsteps coming this way. Not just one person, but a whole stampede.

"RUN!"

--

Itachi sighed, sitting down. Really, if he hadn't had wrote that during History, he would never be in this mess. He and his overly itchy writing fingers.

'_Just because you were bored, doesn't mean you could just yourself to that low a level._'

Word got out and students, classmates, even teachers were looking at him with such weirdness that if you have never seen Itachi, you would have thought he was an alien from outer space.

The older Uchiha laid his head gently on his table, his right index finger tapping lightly. What was he to do? Well, let's face it; he only had five things left to do:

**_1. Apologize_.**

Ha. Fat hope. Firstly, Itachi never apologized. Never. Could you ever imagine our favourite little Itachi actually bowing his head ninety degrees and saying 'Gomenasai!' repeatedly? Hopefully, you haven't.

_**2. Confess**_

Confess? Itachi was the student body president for crying out loud! **He always does the right things. **Right? A president with a clean image like him never confesses! So, it is out of the question.

_**3. Reject**_

Who. Are. You. Kidding? How could he reject the one boy he loved the most?! No way. Plus, that would mean he would be telling Sasuke he didn't like him (which was simply not true!). It was going to be like a bomb to younger brother that he knew. He wasn't ready to kill Sasuke. Yet.

**_4. Go over to the Public Announcement System and announce to the world you love your younger brother_.**

…Which part of you has gone nuts? I won't even confess one on one. Confess to the world?!

Speechless. Just speechless.

_**5. Pass an anonymous message over to Sasuke, saying how much he loved him.**_

Bingo.

He knew his brother will recognize his writing which was the point. Sasuke knew who the writer was but not anyone else. Which saves him the embarrassment.

**Anonymity + Recognize = No Embarrassment**

Itachi's just the best.

* * *

Haha, yes! Finally. Done. :D If you are a nice person, you would hit the review button, yes you would. :D :)

-Debbo xo


End file.
